


Saved from Detention

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Draco Malfoy was an insufferable prat and still he got under her skin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Saved from Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartyLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyLines/gifts).



> I am sending so much good energy and love your way!!!
> 
> A million hugs and kisses to [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347) for reading in advance and dealing with my grammar. I adore you!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

“My father talked to the Minister Draco, they have to do something about this…  _ situation _ . It’s just, they can’t taunt us with another  _ different _ , incompetent teacher every year. It’s unbelievable that it happened for  _ six  _ years. Six years! Do you even know what that means? We never had a Defence against Dark Arts Teacher for more than one year in a row. That’s just outrageous!” Pansy’s shrill voice interrupted the quiet peace of the library, Hermione was so fond of. 

She huffed in annoyance and angrily tugged a stray curl behind her ear. There were people trying to study in the library, for Merlin’s sake, but of course Pansy -  _ I act like I own the world  _ \- Parkinson had to throw a tantrum to impress Draco Malfoy of all people.

Draco Malfoy was rich.  _ My home is more of a fucking palace instead of an actual house  _ kind of rich and although Pansy wasn’t exactly poor herself she was constantly putting up an act to get Malfoy to like her. Which, honestly, was a hopeless cause. Malfoy never liked the same girl for more than a few hours. 

He was, admittedly, quite handsome, but more so he was an arse and the most insufferable person she knew. While she worked hard to earn the professor’s respect, he possessed the audacity to linger in the library, his fan club in tow, disturbing everybody in a mile radius. You would think that made him at least inferior in class, but no. He was an exceptional student, always competing with her. 

Trying her best to shut the prat and his attachment out, Hermione didn’t realize how time had flown by. Iit was dark outside and a glance at her wristwatch told her it was already past curfew. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Hermione cursed under her breath, frantically stuffing her notes, books, and quills in her bag. Slinging the strap over her shoulder Hermione drew her cardigan tighter around her slender frame and hurried down the corridor out of the library. 

The cold that always seemed to stick in the brick walls of the castle crept up her spine, and she cautiously glanced over her shoulder. Nothing. Only one last turn to the left separated her from Gryffindor Tower when she heard steps rapidly approaching her. She came to a sudden halt, panic taking over her thoughts. She’d absolutely end up in detention if whoever this was caught her out of bed at this hour. 

Slender fingers wrapped around her wrist as she passed an alcove. Before she could process what was happening she’d been pulled into a broad chest, hidden in the shadows. Hermione wanted to sigh in relief as she recognized who her savior was. Malfoy. She opened her mouth to snap at him, but before she had the chance to utter a single word he slanted his lips over hers.

Her mind went blank. A thousand tiny fireworks, sparkling with immense intensity cursed through her veins. She stood frozen for a heartbeat and then finally,  _ finally _ returned his kiss.

He left her greedily sucking in lungs full of air after he broke the contact, a satisfied smirk curling his lips. In a sudden feeling of awkwardness Hermione tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt. 

“Why did you do that?”

“I saved you from detention, princess. And if you ask me, I’d say you weren’t opposed to my methods.”

Anger flared in her chest Hermione stared at him.

“You’d say I wasn’t opposed? How could you just kiss me? I’d happily prefer detention instead of ever kissing you again!”

Draco leaned in impossibly close and pressed his palm to her chest where her heart was under her skin. “Then tell me, why is your heart still fluttering like a caged bird?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
